Apologie de crime
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: [concerne le manga vol. 9 & 10] Il a commis un acte des plus méprisables, s'est fait haïr par les lecteurs... mais elle, qu'estce qu'elle pense de tout cela ? très léger RoyAi


Note : Etant depuis bien longtemps déjà une adepte de Roy Mustang (il est beau, il est charmeur, il est génial, il est… Oh, pardon, je m'enflamme…), j'ai été… très secouée par le manga. C'est vrai, quoi, je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de très proche de la série animée, mais nooon, faut causer des frayeurs au lecteur, faut raccourcir sa vie par des crises cardiaques régulières, histoire de le rendre totalement accro ! (ce qui, dans mon cas, est valable…)

Bon. Tout ça pour dire que le machiavélique coup de Mustang au volume 9 m'a causé des sueurs froides et j'ai tenté de défendre _mordicus_ le beau sire auprès d'une amie, parce que j'avais confiance en lui, parce que je présentais quelque chose, parce que c'est pas vrai, quoi, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait _ça_ !?

Ce qui suit a été écrit pour prendre la défense du colonel, pour montrer que non, il n'est pas un méchant pas beau très manipulateur. La suite m'a donné raison, _happy me_ !

La scène pourrait se passer entre le volume 9 et le volume 10... Attention, spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les mangas ! Sinon… bonne lecture !

* * *

**Apologie de crime**

Exceptionnellement, ils étaient seuls dans le bureau. Havoc était en « pause cigarette » - troisième de la matinée - pendant que Felhman avait été assigné à une mission secrète. Breda, pour sa part, était allé acheter des beignets en ville et Fuery était Dieu seul sait où. A croire que tous s'étaient arrangés pour que le colonel et elle soient seuls, songea Riza Hawkeye en rédigeant un rapport. Pas que cela la dérange ; ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés en tête-à-tête bien des fois ; mais il y avait dans l'air une certaine gêne. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. Quelque chose d'irrémédiable, de terrible, qui avait quelque peu tendu leur relation.

Sans lever la tête, la jeune femme jeta un regard à son supérieur. Lui aussi faisait un rapport, sur quoi, elle l'ignorait, mais au moins travaillait-il. Depuis la mort de Hughes, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et passait davantage de temps à faire des mystères, même avec elle. Une fois elle l'avait surpris en train de parler à voix basse avec Schieska, une des bibliothécaires. Sans doute jugeait-il bon de la laisser en dehors de cela. Il en avait le droit. Il était le chef de l'équipe, son supérieur… Elle ne devait pas faire exception à la règle. Qu'ils aient un long passé commun n'y changeait rien.

Elle lui jeta un autre discret coup d'œil. Non seulement il était devenu plus mystérieux ces derniers temps mais il travaillait davantage. Mais il lui était encore nécessaire de passer derrière lui épisodiquement, le secouer quand il perdait sa motivation. Quand ses yeux s'égaraient dans le vague, aussi. A quoi rêvait-il, lorsqu'il regardait fixement le mur comme si une main invisible était en train d'écrire son destin sur le papier peint ? Que voyait-il ? Il la tenait à l'écart… Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas le voir s'enfermer dans ses ténèbres, se refermer, se comporter de façon abominable aux yeux des autres.

Il avait changé, c'était indéniable. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier les nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité déjà bien complexe.

- Vous me méprisez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Roy sans cesser d'écrire ni lever les yeux vers elle.

Riza tressaillit et se redressa, furieuse de s'être fait prendre dans un instant de méditation interne. Elle regarda intensément le colonel, sans pour autant obtenir son attention.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je parle de Maria… de Ross.

La main de Riza serra tellement fort le stylo qu'elle manqua le casser en deux. Son regard marron se fit plus dur.

- Je n'ai pas à juger vos actes, monsieur.

- Mais vous me méprisez quand même.

- … Non, monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre supérieur que vous devez me mentir. Je sais que vous me méprisez pour avoir tué Maria Ross.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose.

- Vous étiez amie avec Ross.

- Je ne nie pas.

- Alors il est normal que vous ressentiez de la haine envers moi. D'ailleurs, je comprendrais si vous me disiez que vous me trouvez abject et digne des pires qualificatifs.

- Je n'ai pas à laisser mes sentiments personnels interférer avec mon travail. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Mais je l'ai tuée.

Roy posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, le regard glacial et inexpressif. La jeune femme ne détourna pas la tête, habituée à le voir dans cet état.

- J'ai tué Maria Ross, Hawkeye. Et cela, vous ne pouvez l'oublier.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous pensez juste. Je n'ai pas à vous juger.

- Et pourtant je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être coupable. Qu'elle n'avait même pas été proprement jugée. Mais l'ordre était de tirer. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait chargé. Il leur fallait un coupable, j'ai obéi aux ordres en l'exécutant. Tout en sachant que le véritable criminel était ailleurs.

- Donc en sacrifiant Maria, vous faites croire à l'armée que l'enquête est finie pour mieux la reprendre, reformula Riza en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si vous préférez le prendre comme ça… Mais ne m'idéalisez pas trop. Je suis avant tout un meurtrier.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Je sais ce que vous valez, monsieur. Et je n'ai pas le droit de vous considérer comme un meurtrier. Parce que je ne suis guère mieux moi-même.

- Vous tuez pour protéger votre vie. C'est différent.

- Au contraire. Des vies sont sacrifiées au profit d'autre chose. C'est ce que le jeune Edward appellerait « l'échange équivalent ».

Le colonel balaya son argument d'un mouvement de la main.

- Cette histoire d'échange équivalent est ridicule. On ne peut pas remplacer une vie humaine par une autre. Que faire du passé, de la personnalité du disparu ? Chaque personne est unique et ne peut être remplacé. Et plus des vies sont sacrifiées, plus la haine des proches augmente. Souvent ils en viennent à n'avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : infliger au meurtrier le même sort que celui qu'il a fait subir à sa cible.

- Colonel, essayeriez-vous de me dire qu'il me faut vous tirer dessus parce que vous pensez le mériter ?

La question avait été posée calmement, sans insolence ni ironie. Comme si elle commentait son choix de menu à la cantine. Mustang était plus que stupéfait. Au lieu de lui en vouloir, elle semblait inscrire son crime dans la liste des étapes nécessaires à son ascension au sein de la hiérarchie de l'armée. Or il n'en était rien. Ou du moins l'assassinat de Maria Ross aurait dû être mis à part. S'il avait eu plus de temps devant lui, il aurait envisagé une autre solution pour elle. Et puis, ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas été salué unanimement. Même si la plupart des gens voyaient dans son geste un symbole de loyauté envers le Généralissime, il se murmurait aussi parmi les officiers qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid devant la personne suspectée du meurtre de son meilleur ami. Qu'il avait fait d'une chasse à l'homme une vengeance personnelle. Les doutes subsistaient, heureusement minimes.

- Hawkeye, que ce soit bien clair entre nous : je ne vous demanderai pas à genoux de m'abattre comme le chien que je suis.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de faire, monsieur.

- Non. Je vous ai dit un jour que je comptais sur vous pour me garder dans le droit chemin. Que vous étiez autorisée à me tirer dessus si vous le jugiez nécessaire.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Alors… qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus déterminé, plus franc.

- Le moment opportun.

- Et vous estimez que la mort d'une collègue, amie qui plus est, n'est pas… suffisante pour m'envoyer en enfer ? demanda Roy en haussant un sourcil.

- Votre progression réclame des sacrifices. Même quand il s'agit de vies humaines. N'est-ce pas ce que vous-même avez dit ? Depuis Ishbal, vous saviez qu'il vous serait peut-être demandé d'accomplir des actes horribles pour satisfaire vos supérieurs, ou simplement endormir leur méfiance.

- Maria… était pourtant innocente.

- Elle serait heureuse de savoir qu'elle a été utile d'une certaine manière, j'en suis sûre.

La détermination du lieutenant était communicative. Roy se sentit réconforté. Il avait eu tort de ne pas la mettre dans la confidence sur cette affaire-là. Elle le suivrait coûte que coûte, que ce soit vers les sommets ou dans la déchéance. Elle méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance. C'était une juste reconnaissance, après tout.

- Bien. Le sujet est clos, donc. D'ailleurs, j'aurais un travail délicat à vous confier sous peu…

Intriguée, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le colonel réclamait ses services, surtout s'il s'agissait, comme elle le pensait, de son habileté avec les armes à feu. Avec un sourire en coin, Roy lui tendit une feuille, qu'elle supprimerait une fois la lecture finie. Il valait mieux ne pas laisser de trace.

- Nom de code : « Elizabeth »…

F I N

Petite review pour soutenir ce pauvre Roy é.è ?


End file.
